EL DESPERTAR DE LA REINA DE LA MUERTE
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Haruna. Una noche un jóven entra en la habitación de hospital de la peliazul y lanza un hechizo esperando a que despierte. Despierta, pero, dentro de ella habita una despiadada asesina que, por venganza, intentará dañar a las personas que más ama Haruna. ¿Qué pasará con ella?¿Se salvará?¿La ayudarán a luchar contra la asesina? Pasad y leed :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores de Inazuma Eleven.

Antes quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que hayan leído mi One-Shot titulado LA MUERTE DE UN

ANGEL, también quiero agradecer a los que me apoyan, a los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, pero

sobre todo a esas personas que han comentado mi historia.

De verdad...¡Sois los mejores!

Gracias de todo corazón a: Hoshiri midorikawa, Andyharunita16, haruna78, haruhi-chan125 y a

Michelle-guzmán por haber echo que me inspirara y contínuar una nueva historia. :)

Por favor comentad; eso me hace muy feliz.

Además, en esta historia aviso ya: por cada 5 reviews subiré un nuevo capitulo.

ADVERTENCIA: Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador

Level-5. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

**Han pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Haruna. 10 largos años en los cual nuestros jóvenes futbolistas tuvieron que aprender a vivir sin la peliazul, **

**sin una amiga, sin una compañera.**

**La despedida fué muy dura, y tener que vivir con la idea en la mente de que no volverían a tener como gerente, compañera y amiga a Haruna, se les **

**caía el mundo a los piés.**

**Les costó muchísimo superar la pérdida de un ser querido para todos ellos; en especial a Kido.**

**Se volvió muy reservado. Ya no sonreía tanto como antes, se había vuelto muy distante con todos.**

**Sakuma, Genda y Fudo, se lo llevaron dentro de las instalaciones del Instituto Teikoku, e intentaron ayudarlo todo lo posible para que volviera a ser **

**el de siempre.**

**Al cabo de 2 años, volvieron a dejarlo como estaba; su problema era que ya había perdido otra vez a otro ser querido para él, por lo que sufrió un **

**gran desequilibrio mental emocional.**

**Todos, finalmente, después de superar la muerte de Haruna, se dedicaron expresamente a cumplir su sueño.**

**Endou, Kido y Fubuki, se convirtieron en entrenadores de fútbol de sus respectivos institutos: Raimon, Teikoku y Hakuren.**

**Tachimukai y Kogure volvieron a sus antiguos institutos, ingresaron allí como aprendices y se volvieron más fuertes y mas altos; pero nunca **

**dejaron de lado el futbol.**

**A otra persona que también le costó superar la muerte de la chica de ojos verdes-grisáceos fué a Goenji; que, tuvo que mudarse de Japón para **

**marcharse a Francia,para intentar borrar todas las cosa que le unían con la jóven fallecida y, a estudiar medicina, como su padre. El peliblanco **

**tampoco dejó de lado el futbol.**

**Fuyuka se puso a trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad Inazuma y empezó un noviazgo con Fudo.**

**Natsumi se casó con Endou. Intenta siempre hacer bien las comidas pero siempre le salen o muy sosas o muy saladas.**

**En cuanto a Aki, ella, después de escuchar la noticia de la muerte de su mejor amiga,dejó de ser la chica alegre que solía ser, incluso dejó su sitio **

**como animadora y mánager del equipo de futbol.**

**Ahora es feliz, vive en una casa de mediana estatura, dónde en la parte trasera disponía de un jardín con hermosas vistas y una picina; mientras que, **

**por delante, había una gran puerta con rejas de color negro y, en la parte delantera izquierda, al fondo, tenía una caseta con un perro. El perro era **

**mediano, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, blanco, con dos manchas negras que iban desde las orejas hasta los un collar rojo.**

**Aki no vivía sola, vivía con un chico de unos 14 años. Su nombre era Tenma Matsuzake; eran familia, era su primo.**

**El chico era de cabello castaño, un poco alborotado y ojos grises. Siempre llevaba una gran sonrisa en su 3º de Secundaria.**

**El chico había hecho un monton de amigos e ingresó en el club de futbol, el cual, con el paso del tiempo, perfeccionaron dejando la sala de reuniones **

**del equipo y el campo dentro del edificio.**

**...**

**Por otra parte, durante esos 10 años, en el hospital, se encontraba una jóven de 23 años, en una habitación, conectada a un aparato que hiciera que **

**siguiera viva aún estando muerta.**

**Esa jóven, estuvo durante esos 10 años "aún con el pié en el otro barrio" en una camilla de hospital. Esa chica era Haruna;que, por orden de los **

**jugadores, al saber la respuesta de lo sucedido mediante la boca de su hermano, se negaron a enterrarla,y, pidieron permiso para tenerla ahí.**

**El director del hospital no les negó la petición, ya que eran los campeones del futbol internacional.**

**Durante ese tiempo, a medida que estaba conectada a la máquina, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, ya que, sus órganos estaban funcionando.**

**Había cambiado mucho. Aún durmiendo tanto tiempo se veía hermosa.**

**Esa misma noche; un hombre extraño, ingresó dentro del hospital y se dirigió a una de las habitaciónes del recinto, en particular se dirigió a la 325-B **

**donde yacía la peliazul de ojos verdes-grisáceos.**

**Aquél jóven llevaba una capa negra y tenía la capucha que le cubría el rostro.**

**Ese chico entró, cerró la puerta y se posicionó al lado de Haruna.**

**La contempló por varios minutos y soltó una sonrisa triste.**

-Vaya...¡Pobrecita!**-Dijo la voz apenada.**-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí... voy a hacerlo...**-Hablo él solo consigo mismo.**-Solamente espero que funcione**-Susurró lo **

**último contemplandola.**

-Dios de la muerte, diosa de la vida,

haced que esta chica reviva.

Haced lo que os ordeno, yo os lo pido

y si no lo lográis yo os maldigo.

Haced que este angel vuelva a la vida

para que sus compañeros, amigos y hermano vuelvan a tener alegría.

Si para cumplir este pedido hay que tomar un cuerpo

no importa, tomad el de cualquier muerto.

Invoco este hechizo a la luz de la luna llena,

solamente espero que valga la pena.

Hades, Gea, despertadla de su profundo sueño,

y que así pueda contemplar lo que yo veo.

**Finalizado el hechizo, aparece una sombra negra que, poco a poco se expande por el cuerpo de Haruna.**

**Esta aprieta los párpados fuertemente y empieza a arrugar poco a poco los dedos, señal de que sí había funcionado y estaba despertando.**

**El jóven sonrió tiernamente, y, viéndola por última vez, desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose así, a avisarle a su jefe lo que había **

**ocurrido.**

**La peliazul, despertó y asomó una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.**

**El conjuro salió mal.**

**Dentro de ella habitaba el alma de una asesina.**

**Se levantó de la cama y con un chasquido se cambió la ropa.**

**Fué hacia la ventana y se dirigió a buscar a su primera victima.**

**...**

**Hata aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**¿Que ha ocurrido con Haruna?¿Quién era ese hombre?¿Quién es la asesina que ha tomado posesión del cuerpo **

**de la peliazul?¿Quién será su primera víctima?**

**Todas las respuestas las encontraréis en el siguiente capitulo de EL DESPERTAR DE LA REINA DE LA **

**MUERTE.**

**¡SAYONARA! ¡NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE COMENTAR!**

**Se despide alegremente:**

**estrelladefuego20.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaaaa!

Vaya, estoy impresionadísima. Me alegro muchísimo de que os haya gustado el primer capitulo(y eso que solamente

era la introducción).

Siento muchísimo la demora, pero es que tenía muchos deberes y exámenes que preparar.

En este capítulo ya adelanto que habrá alguna que otra sorpresa...

Pero no os la diré... que sinó luego no me leéis, y eso me deprime y me pone muy triste TT-TT.

Aunque no tengo el porqué sabiendo que tengo a los mejores lectores apoyándome y animandome cuándo

me decaigo o me quedo sin inspiración...

¡Le dedico este capitulo a mi onee-chan cerezoendemoniado! Quién me ha ayudado e inspirado a seguir este segundo

capitulo. ¡TE QUIERO ONEE-CHAN! ¡ARIGATO!

AGRADZCO TAMBIEN A LECTORAS COMO: Mii-chan, haruna78, Andyharunita16, Kari-chan haruhi-chan125 y

Hoshiri Midorikawa. ¡CHICAS OS QUIERO!

ADVERTENCIA: Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleve Go no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Lo único

que me pertenece es la historia.

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo:

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE**

**CAPITULO 2: RESUCITO PERO NO ME ACUERDO DE TÍ. PIDIENDO AYUDA EN UNA ORACIÓN.**

**Haruna, había salido por la ventana del hospital, cambiada ya de ropa. La persona que tomó prestado el cuerpo de la peliazul, para cumplir la **

**venganza que tenía planeado contra nuestros jóvenes protagonistas.**

**El nombre de la chica que había posesionado el cuerpo de Haruna era Locusta.**

**Locusta fué una esclava de Roma donde logró tener mucho dinero a causa de las pociones que hacía. Era como una bruja, que hacía pociones y **

**bebidas para asesinar a aquellos que tanto odiaba. Se forró de dinero, pero, un día, las autoridades romanas, se dieron cuenta de lo que tramaba y, la **

**lapidaron a base de ese día, juró que se vengaría ya no de ellos porque ya no estarían, sinó de cada uno de sus descendientes, uno a **

**uno, de la forma más perversa que pudiera existir.**

**La jóven a quien asesinaron tenía el pelo negro y ojos rojos como la sangre, El pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda.**

**Ahora; gracias a la posesión del cuerpo de la peliazul, ella podía decir que estaba bien"sentirse viva de nuevo".**

**Estuvo pensando quien sería su primera victima, y, meditandolo bien se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kojiro Genda.**

**...**

**El castaño estaba entrenando junto a sus alumnos. Estaba en la Teikoku, acompañado de Sakuma, Fudo y Kidou.**

-¡Bien, chicos es todo por hoy!Podéis marcharos!**-Finalizó Kido; el entrenador del nuevo instituto y club de futbol.**

**-**Oye Kido...¿No crees que has sido muy duro con el entrenamiento de hoy?**-Preguntó el peliplata un poco preocupado por la salud de los jugadores.**

-No... no lo creo... es más... si quieren llegar a vencer algún día tienen que sufrir...**-Decía entrecortadamente el chico de rastas. Ya no tenía el pelo recogido **

**en una coleta, ahora lo llevaba suelto. Fudou se había dejado crecer el pelo; pero en lo que respecta a Sakuma y a Genda, no habían cambiado **

**básicamente en nada.**

**En ese instante aparecen los jugadores del Teikoku que dicen "hasta mañana kantoku", y se marchan.**

**Los cuatro hombres estaban recogiendo el campo, cuando, de golpe, se rompen los cristales haciendo soplar una gran ráfaga de viento que tiran **

**hacia atrás a los cuatro .**

**Cuando intentan levantarse, escuchan una estruendosa risa dabólica que hace estremecer a Genda.**

**Estos se giran y, tan grande fué la sorpresa que se llevaron que Kido por poco no se desmaya.**

-P-Pero b-bueno...qu-que es...¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?**-Grita alterado el ojirojo.**

-¡Vaya... que decepción!¡Por lo visto ya no recuerdas a tu hermana! ¡QUÉ HORROR!**-Decía Locusta intentando imitar la voz de Haruna.**

-¡C-COMO?**-Preguntaba Sakuma un poco desestabilizado.**

-Vaya... Sakuma... no has cambiado en nada...¡ Pero sigues conservándote de maravilla...!**-Decía la asesina.**

-¡SE ACABÓ!**-Gritó Fudo enfadado.**-¡NADIE VIENE AQUÍ A NUESTRO INSTITUTO PARA REIRSE DE NOSOTROS!¡SI QUIERES REIRTE DE

ALGUIEN RÍETE DE TU MADRE!**-Finaliza el ojiverde con la cara roja de la rabia.**

-¡Fudo... no me puedo creer que le hables así a una persona 1 año menor que tú! ¿¡Qué pensaría Haruna si te oyera decir eso?**-Decía Locusta intentando que se **

**volvieran a enfadar.**

**A Fudo no le gustó ni un pelo que mencionara el nombre de la ojiverde-grisáceo. **

**Estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua si fuera necesario con tal de que no volviera a pronunciar el nombre de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.**

**Genda, rabioso preguntó:**

-¡BUENO DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y MUESTRA TU ROSTRO! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?**-Preguntó el castaño.**

-No lo dire, ni lo haré... más solo diré que sois unos...**-No finalizó lo que iba a decir ya que siente un pinchazo muy fuerte en la cabeza lo que la hizo **

**gritar**:-¡AH!**-Decía mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.**

**En ese momento Locusta, empezó a decir unas palabras algo extrañas; todo era por obra de la peliazul, ya que, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para **

**que no dañara a sus amigos. Haruna quería transmitir un mensaje a su hermano.**

**Lo logró, si, pero hablaba en latín que solo decía: -¡**Frater, ayudame, detenla... commodo, non dejéis qui quae que quod aut haga nihil!

**Todos se quedaron perplejos y Locusta volvió a retomar el control del cuerpo de la ojiverde-grisáceo; pero no hizo nada, solamente murmuró algo **

**molesta y se marchó de allí.**

**Se preguntaban que era lo que había querido decir la encapuchada; estaban un poco asombrados ante lo que había pasado, pero no le dieron **

**importancia, solamente quedaron en que llamarían a los demás para hablar sobre el incidente ocasionado recientemente.**

**Por lo que, después de hablar entre ellos cada quién se fué rumbo a su casa.**

**Kido llegó a su mansión y se dirigió directo a su dormitorio. Allí se sentó en su cama y vió la fotografía que tenía colocada en su mesita de noche.**

**La cogió con cuidado y la miró.**

**Era de cuándo ganaron el FFI.**

**Sonrió al recordar esa escena; pero, enseguida se tensó y recordó las palabras que la mujer dijo mirándolo a él.**

**La oración "¡**Frater, ayudame, detenla... commodo, non dejéis qui quae que quod aut haga nihil!" lo inquietaba mucho.

¡Un momento!**-Se dijo a sí mismo Kido.**-¡Yo sé latín y esa oración estaba en ese idioma!**-Finalizó el de rastas.**

**Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la estantería que había en su habitación. Empezó a leerlo cuidadosamente recordando esas palabras que se **

**le habían grabado en la mente.**

**Sin poder evitarlo, Kido soltó el libro y se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. Y antes de quedarse dormido dijo feliz y asombrado:**-¡Dios mío!¡No puede

estar pasando!¡Esto es real!¡Y... y ella está viva! ¡HARUNA ESTÁS VIVA!**-Se emocionó. Pero enseguida su ilusión se fué y pasando a un tono más serio **

**dijo: **-No sé como ni quien lo ha echo, pero yo mismo me encargaré de averigüarlo junto con nuestros demás compañeros!¡LO JURO!**-Y con ese último **

**pensamiento del día se quedó dormido en su cama.**

**...**

**¡Hata aquí el segundo capitulo de EL DESPERTAR DE LA REINA DE LA MUERTE!**

**¡Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado!**

**¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza otra vez, pero aquí está el tan esperado capitulo 2.**

**Siento que sea tan corto pero el siguente capitulo prometo que será más largo. ;D**

**¿Qué significará lo que Locusta ha dicho?¿Kido descubrirá quién ha hecho revivir a su hermanita?¿Dónde se **

**encontrarán todos de nuevo?**

**Todo esto y mucho más lo sabréis enel próximo capitulo de EL DESPERTAR DE LA REINA DE LA MUERTE.**

**¡Onegai, tanto si os ha gustado como si nó, enviad reviews, quiero saber qué os ha parecido!**

**ARIGATO POR HABER LEÍDO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**¡SAYONARA!**

**Se despide ilusionada:**

**estreladefuego20.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!

Siento muchisisisisisisimo el retraso con el capítulo 3 de este fic.

Lo que pasa esque andaba muy atareada con los estudios y no pude escribirlo ni subirlo antes.

¡Pido disculpas!

Por cierto Marysol, te pido que estés atenta al capitulo; ya que leyéndolo sabras si lo que has dicho está

acertado o no.

:)

Bueno... aquí lo tenéis.

¡Espero que os guste!

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA REINA DE LA MUERTE.**

**CAPITULO 3: UNA REUNIÓN, UNA CONVERSACIÓN EXTRAÑA, PREOCUPACIÓN Y UNA RÁFAGA DE AIRE.**

**Ya había amanecido en casa de los Kido. En el interior de esta se despertaba el heredero de la mansión y el entrenador del **

**Instituto Teikoku; Yutto Kido.**

**Este se desperezó en su cama, se levantó, se fué a duchar, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia el comedor; no sin antes ponerse **

**sus valiosas gafas.**

**Cuando ya estuvo bajo, se sentó en la mesa a desayunar.**

**Mientras desayunaba, planeaba el modo de poder reunirlos a todos; ya que el problema es que se le habían borrado los números **

**de teléfono y no se acordó de buscarlos para que se los dieran.**

**Pero de pronto se le vino una grandiosa idea.**

**Buscaría toda la información de todos los ex-compañeros mediante el ordenador global de las Empresas Kido; y, así, **

**conseguiría localizarlos.**

**Se dirigió hacia allí despues de desayunar y empezó a buscar lo necesario.**

**Por otra parte; en la parte mas profunda de, lo que parecía ser una base de operaciones; se encontraba un chico de unos 24 **

**años, cabello negro corto,de ojos azules hablando con su líder.**

**Por lo que parece, estan hablando de algo, ya que el líder de el pelinegro asentia con la cabeza.**

-Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido; mi señor... Ahora solo hay que esperar y ver que consecuencias puede causar tanto en sus familiares como en la

chica.**-Respondía con un deje de culpa el ojiazul, mirando a su superior.**

-Umh...**-Suspiró el lider con pesadez.**-Te ordené que la revivieras; sí, pero; no te dije que te marcharas nada más pronunciar el hechizo...**-**

**Decía aguantando su mala gana sin lograrlo.**

**El hombre llevaba puesta una túnica roja, con una capa en color granate con bordes negros, con unos guantes intermedios que **

**hacían función de unas vendas; color negros y unas botas color rojo sangre.**

**Tenía 30 años.**

**Su fisico era de cabello rubio, con flequillo abierto que le tapaba medio ojo y ojos verdes.**

**Sus facciones eran duras, tensaban y ponía de los nervios a más de uno; pero, a su vez, relajaban a quien lo contemplara.**

-Ya lo sé, mi señor; pero...¿qué pretendía que hiciera?**-Preguntó el chico.**-¡¿Que viera que todo estaba en orden, y arriesgarme a que nos

descubrieran?!**-Preguntaba malhumorado el pelinegro.**

-No, claro que no; pero...¡ERA TU OBLIGACIÓN EL COMPROBAR QUE ESA CHICA SE ENCONTRARA BIEN!**-Gritaba el rubio.**

-Tienes toda la razón, mi señor; disculpame mi señor... No volverá a ocurrir.**-Decía el ojiazul haciendole una reverencia al lider de la base.**

**Este se alzó de su trono y, mirándolo duramente le dijo:**

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar... Avisa a número 22; ella se ocupará de el bienestar de la jóven.**-Ordenaba el ojiverde.**

-¡Pero señor; no puedo poner en peligro a mi hermana; todavía es muy joven!¡Déjeme ir a mí!**-Gritaba el ojiazul.**

**Entonces, Sora, que así se llamaba el líder dijo sonriendo con sorna:**

-¿En serio? Por si no te has dado cuenta; tu hermana es lo bastante mayor como para hacer cualquier cosa... Además; no por nada le hemos

puesto ese numero por algo; ¿no? ¡Solamente tiene un año menos que tú!**-Decía Sora enfadado.**-¡Y si te atreves a desafiar mis ordenes, te

irá muy mal número 23!**-Amenazaba el rubio líder.**

**El pelinegro solamente asintió levemente con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y, salió en busca de su compañera.**

**CON HARUNA:**

**Se encontraba en lo que parecían ser unas ruinas tétricas y lúgubres.**

**Estaba decorada con varias calaveras entre los rincones, esqueletos humanos colgados de las paredes , un montón de libros de **

**hechicería, pócimas y demás artilugios mágicos; y, una mesa con muchas botellas con un líquido extraño dentro.**

**Las paredes eran de un color granate, mientras que los muebles y la cama era de un color rojo sangre.**

**Haruna; o mejor dicho, Locusta; reposaba en la cama "tranquilamente"; mientras maquinaba un plan para acabar con Kido y el **

**resto.**

**La asesina estaba enfadada consigo misma; por lo que, de golpe; se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al sotano **

**escondido de aquella casa. **

**La custión de que la hechicera romana conociera cada rincón de ese lugar era, porque, practicamente; se encontraba en su **

**casa... En su antigüa casa.**

**Cuándo llegó al final del pasadizo que conducía al sótano, y, de ahí; a una habitación secreta; empezó a buscar en todos los **

**libros de magia negra, brujeria y encantamientos; para, buscar algún conjuro que pudiera derrotar a todos los del equipo **

**Inazuma; tanto viejos; como nuevos.**

**Buscó durante 30 minutos y, al no encontrar nada; empezó a destrozar todo a su paso; dejando así, la habitación destruida.**

**Se cansó rápido por el echo de que hubiese gastado casi toda su energía en esa liberación de rabia y frustración; por lo que; se **

**mareó y calló al suelo.**

**Cuando se intentó levantar, sintió que algo le caía encima de la cabeza como si fuera una baldosa hecha de cemento.**

**Era un libro gordo; con una portada negra y las letras en rojo sangre.**

**Ese era el libro que tanto andaba buscando la asesina; su titulo era el siguiente: LUNA TENEBRIS SEQUUNTUR SOMNIA **

**MORTES.**

**Loscusta, se tocó un poco la cabeza por el golpe, pero, en menos que cantara un gallo buscó la información que necesitaba para **

**hacer el hechizo y los brebajes.**

**Cuando encontró lo que buscaba; se dispuso a pronunciar en voz alta el hechizo pero; otra vez, sintió un fuerte pinchazo que le **

**hizo dejar caer al suelo el libro gordo; y, esta vez no era porque le hubiera caido otro de sus pesados libros en toda la cabeza; **

**sinó porque Haruna quería hablar con ella y hacía hasta lo imposible con tal de que no pronunciara ese hechizo y dañara a su **

**hermano y al resto de sus amigos.**

**Locusta no aguantó más; por lo que, lo único que pudo hacer era entrar dentro de la mente de la peliazul y hablar muy seriamente **

**con ella.**

**VOLVIENDO CON KIDO:**

**El hombre de rastas y gafas ya había finalizado de buscar a todos los ex-jugadores del equipo.**

**Gracias a la tecnología Kido; en poco tiempo hubo logrado lo que se prometió a si mismo.**

**Estuvo hablando seriamente con todos acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior en la Teikoku y el suceso del intento de asesinato de **

**Genda.**

**Todos se quedaron mudos del asombro; estuvieron hablando acerca de lo que harían, por lo que; Kido los invitó a que fueran a **

**Japón; ya que muchos no se encontraban viviendo allí; y aceptaron para poder solucionar ese problema.**

**Quedaron en reunirse todos ese día a las 18:30 h de la tarde en el parque Inazuma.**

**Despues de eso se desconectaron y; Kido, miró su reloj; vió que marcaban las 11:30 de la mañana; por lo que decidió ir a las **

**instalaciones del equipo de futbol del Teikoku a entrenar a sus jugadores; ya que, en 7 horas ya estarían todos allí reunidos, y, así, **

**por fin; poder idear un plan.**

**Ya terminaron de entrenar y Kido miró el reloj; faltaban 15 minutos, por lo que, se acercó a Fudo, Sakuma y a Genda y les dijo:**

-Bueno chicos; ya es casi la hora; vamos yéndonos.**-Dice el de rastas.**

-Vale; pero id adelantandoós vosotros, esque estoy esperando a alguien.**-Dijeron al unisono Fudo y Genda.**

**Kido y Sakuma los miraron extrañados; pero, no dijeron nada y se marcharon dejando a los dos castaños solos.**

-Bien, ¿esperamos a que aparezcan y nos vamos al lugar que nos había dicho Kido?**-Pregunta Genda mirando al ojiverde.**

**Este simplemente asiente con la cabeza seriamente, pero, esa seriedad se le quitó de golpe al ver que dos chicas guapísimas se **

**acercaban a ellos.**

-¡Hola Genda-kun!**-Dice una de las chicas abrazándo al castaño ex-portero de la Teikoku.**

-¡Hola preciosa!**-Le responde este cogiendola de la cintura.**

-¡Akio-kun!**-Dice la otra chica saltando literalmente a los brazos de Fudo. **

**Este simplemente la coge al vuelo, dan un par de vueltas; se sonrien mutuamente y él la besa.**

-Bueno...**-Dijo el ojiverde cortando el beso**-Ya que estamos todos nos vamos yendo?**-Pregunta él, por lo que los otros tres asienten **

**afirmativamente con la abeza.**

**Fudo sonríe arrogantemente como solía hacer cuando jugaba en el Inazuma Japón; y toma de la mano a la chica que había **

**saltado llamandolo por su nombre de pila.**

**Genda no se queda atrás, sonríe levemente, y, pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la joven y esta se acurruca en su **

**pecho.**

-Bien... ¡próxima parada... la estación donde nos espera el mounstruo de rastas y gafas de mosca!**-Grita Fudo haciendo que los tres **

**acompañantes se rieran de la gracia que había dicho.**- Que no; es broma; venga ahora sí... **-Dice mirando su reloj el castaño ojiverde **-

¡VÁMONOS PITANDO QUE NO LLEGAMOS!**-Gritaban tanto este como Genda mientras tomaban a las jóvenes al estilo de recién **

**casados y salían de allí hacia el parque Inazuma dónde les esperaba el resto; tán rápido como si se hubieran puesto un torpedo **

**en el trasero.(SIENTO SER TAN VULGAR AL DEFINIR ESO u.u).**

**VOLVIENDO CON HARUNA Y LOCUSTA:**

**Se encontraba Locusta todavía tirada en el suelo, ya que, por lo visto, tenía una " pequeña" disputa entre ella y Haruna.**

**Pasaron más o menos 3 horas desde que la asesina se encerró en la mente de la peliazul para, según ella " hablar" con la **

**ojiverde-grisáceo.**

**En ese momento; se puede observar como Locusta despierta con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro; y, también, con varias **

**heridas en su cuerpo( BUENO EN EL DE HARUNA); que anteriormente no tenía.**

**Recogió el libro y pronunció el hechizo aprovechando que Haruna estaba desmayada.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**-Se reía burlonamente Locusta**- Para que aprendas a no meterte en los asuntos que no te importan.**-Decía mientras **

**contemplaba el cuerpo de Haruna lleno de arañazos, golpetazos y quemaduras de 1r grado y 2º grado.**

-En fin**-Suspiraba la asesina**-Me parece que voy a tener que hacerles una pequeña visita a mis compañeros...**-Decía sádicamente mientras **

**se ponía su capa y se marchaba donde el chico de rastas y los demás.**

**REGRESANDO CON KIDO Y EL RESTO:**

**Se encontraban todos reunidos; esperaban a que llegaran Genda y Fudo.**

**El ambiente estaba muy tenso; tal vez por que no querían hacer esperar, otra podría ser por la situación y otra porque no **

**aparecían ni el oji-verde ni Genda.**

**En ese momento, escuchan a dos personas gritar**" ya estamos aquí"** mientras llevanen sus brazos a dos chicas un poco mareadas **

**y sonrojadas.**

**Todos se giran y ven a Genda y Fudo sonriendo forzadamente, lo que logran que la risa se les contagie...**

-Bueno... basta de bromas.**-Dijo Kido serio.**- Veréis chicos; os he llamado porque ocurre algo realmente asombroso; para bien y para mal.**-**

**Decía el de rastas.**

-Bueno... habla.**-Le incita Goenji serio y preocupado por la cara que mostraba su amigo.**

**Kido suspiró, tomó aire y dijo:**

-Veréis... ayer, yo, como siempre, me marché a entrenar a los muchachos de la Teikoku. Después del entrenamiento; me dispuse a hablar con

Kido, Genda y Sakuma cuando...**-El entrenador de la Teikoku calló por unos instantes; pero retomó la palabra rápidamente**-De

repente, una gran ráfaga de aire rompe los cristales del edificio y nos manda a volar a los cuatro por los suelos.**-A cada palabra del ex-**

**estratega los demas se ponían mas tensos, más no dijeron nada porque querían seguir escuchando el relato**- En ese instante;

aparece una figura encapuchada que nos mira sonriendo cínicamente... Se reía de nosotros, pero... sobre todo... nombró a mi hermana; lo cual

hizo que Fudo estallara en rabia y empezara a insultarla...**-Todos dirigen su mirada hacia el ojiverde y este frunce el ceño**-No sabíamos

quien era esa chica; solo sabíamos que... quería...**-Sakuma, al ver lo tenso que estaba su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro; lo **

**que permitió que Kido continuara hablando**-Quería acabar con la vida de Genda...**-Ante esa afirmación todos ahogaron un grito **

**ahogado.**

**La joven a quien sostenía el castaño nombrado antes; casi se cae; si no fuera porque estaba bien sujeta al pecho de Genda.**

**Esa chica respondía al nombre de Michelle Guzmán( sí, como lo lees; eres tú Mii-chan! :D).**

**La otra chica que estaba en brazos de Akio Fudo correspondía al nombre de Nayumi( Eres tú onee-chan! :D).**

**Cuando todos se hubieron calmado; Kido continuó explicando:**

-Bien... como también decía; no se nos mostró el rostro; y, ella, aprovechando que nosotros estabamos distraidos; ella atacó.

Pero no sabemos ni como ni porqué a mitad de trayecto se detiene en seco; se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza y pronuncia algo en latín; me lo

decía a mi... Después de eso; nos miró y se marchó con otra ráfaga de aire.

Yo estaba buscando toda la noche la respuesta a lo sucedido de ayer; hasta que reconocí la lengua de esa oración; entonces... al descubrirla...

Tenía la obligación de avisaros...**-Antes de seguir explicandose; Fubuki se puso enfrente de Kido; cara a cara y le pegó un puñetazo, **

**haciendo que; todos lo miraran entre asombrados, expectantes a la reacción del peliplata y preocupados por el joven castsaño de **

**gafas que permanecía en el suelo.**

**El entrenador del Hakuren se le acercó enfadado al de gafas y le dijo:**

-Escúchame bien ya que solo voy a repetirtelo una sola vez; termina de una vez la maldita oración, no nos dejes con la intriga y dinos ya que es

lo que está sucediendo aquí...¡AHORA!**-Shirou Fubuki gritó lo último mientras cogía de las solapas de su chaqueta al de rastas.**

**Nadie entendía el por qué de su comportamiento... bueno; solamente Kido; pero, estejuró no decirle nunca a nadie lo que le **

**pasaba; era por eso que no hizo nada y se dejó golpear.**

**Kido, mientras era sujetado por el joven ojiverde-grisáceo; mirándolos a los ojos les dijo:**

-Esa frase era:"Frater, ayudame, detenla... commodo, non dejis qui quae que quod aut haga nihil!". Y significa lo siguiente:

Hermano; ayúdame, por favor detenla; no dejes que os haga nada!...**-Kido dijo ante la mirada extrañada de todos.**

-Y... que... ¿que significa Kido?**-Preguntaba Tachimukai Yuuki preocupado; a lo cuál este solamente se limitó a decir las siguientes **

**palabras:**

-¡Significa que ella está viva; nuestro ángel ha revivido... HARUNA ESTÁ VIVA!**-Tras esa declaración, todos se quedaron asombrados.**

**Pero; en ese instante... el cielo se puso negro; comenzó a llover, y, una grán ráfaga de viento cayó sobre ellos...**

**Bueno... Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

**Siento haber tardado mucho; pero, entre los exámenes y tal no podía respirar :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado; y, si no ha quedado como esperábais lo siento mucho.**

**Por favor, enviadme reviews; se agradecen mucho.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de EL DESPERTAR DE LA REINA DE LA MUERTE.**

**Psdta: me he vuelto a cambiar el nick; espero no estar volviéndoos locos... :(**

**¡SAYONARA!**

**Se despide de vosotros:**

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.**


End file.
